tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Anomaly-012
Anomaly-012 (code name: Who Wants To Be A Family?) is a Code Blue anomaly that has been contained by the Department of Paranormal Anomalies. |-|Database File= Item Number: 012 Anomaly Class: Code Blue Containment Protocol: Due to its inanimate nature, Anomaly-012 does not require strict containment procedures. Anomaly-012 is kept in a basic 2x2 meter room on top of a concrete pillar. However, only personnel with a Level 2 security clearance or higher are permitted to enter. Anomaly Description: Anomaly-012 is a black VHS tape, circa 1985. The tape itself appears to be in pristine condition, having no scratches on its outer surface. On the front of the tape is a white piece of duct tape that has begun peeling off. The phrase "who wants to be a family" sic is written on the tape in what has been determined to be pig's blood. When played in a standard VCR, the tape begins to display the opening title sequence to an unknown situation-comedy entitled Who Wants To Be A Family?. No matter how many times the tape is played, it nevers needs to be rewound; each subsequent showing automatically plays the tape from the beginning. Upon first viewing, the tape displays a normal title theme song sequence with no abnormalities. With each subsequent viewing, however, the title sequence begins to become more violent and grim, with splatters of human blood and entrails present throughout the theme. This only manifests if all of the subjects viewing it have viewed it the same number of times; if one viewer is new to Anomaly-012 or has viewed it fewer times, the tape's contents will play to match the viewer who has seen it the least amount of times. Experiment Log 7/21/1989: Because of the nature of Anomaly-012, an experiment was performed with test subject-028. Subject-028 was told to view Anomaly-012 ten times and note any observations or changes for each viewing. These are subject-028's notes: *First viewing: "Show is normal. Everyone looks pretty happy. Damn, that wife lady is hot." *Second viewing: "Things are almost the same. The little baby's gone now. They keep smiling at nothin now." *Third viewing: "The sky is blood red now. Everyone is frowning for some reason. Probably because the baby's gone, ya know?" *Fourth viewing: "The house is totaled. There's a gnarly tree in the front yard. Everyone is pissed off." *Fifth viewing: "Holy crap, there's blood everywhere, man. This is getting messed up." *Sixth viewing: "The front yard is covered in guts! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" *Seventh viewing: "Oh god, the wife lady's got no head. There's tons of roaches crawling around everywhere." *Eighth viewing: "THAT TREE IN THE FRONT HAS A BODY HANGING FROM IT! Please don't make me watch this anymore!" *Ninth viewing: "Oh my god everyone got massacred! There's this creepy bald guy staring at me the whole time. I hate you jerks for making me watch this!" *Tenth viewing: "He's coming...he's coming...gonna come knocking...knocking on my head...who wants to be a family...when you can slaughter one instead..." After the tenth viewing, subject-028 was found in front of the television in a fetal position, covered in sweat and tears. More research will be conducted on Anomaly-012 at once. |-|In-Game Info=Anomaly-012 can be found in its containment cell in Sector-I. It can be viewed up to 10 times on a television in the same room. However, watching it for a tenth time will result in death. |-|Trivia= *Anomaly-012 was the twelfth anomaly ever detected by the DPA. Category:System Purge Category:Anomalies Category:Code Blue Anomalies Category:Toshiko Games